


A Captain, A Leader

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka mengharapkanmu dan kau menghancurkan harapan mereka.</p>
<p>berpikir seperti itu tentu akan mengahancurkan dirimu; kau membutuhkan penopang hidupmu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captain, A Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday, Mats! i wish Dortmund would be back to the winning track. (dont get me wrong, im not their fans but somehow bundesliga is not competitive at all)  
> i just want our rivals to be better for revierderby :D

Jika kau memejamkan matamu barang sejenak, kau berharap agar ini semua tak benar-benar terjadi. Bukan tentang fakta bahwa kau akan menghadapi Juventus di babak _knock-out_ UEFA Champions League, kau belum memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh. Namun satu kenyataan lain yang membuat pundakmu terasa berat, kenyataan yang mengharapkanmu untuk terjatuh dan terpuruk dalam impian.

Tapi ada..

Bukankah seharusnya kau percaya bahwa ini semua bisa kembali seperti sedia kala? Bukankah seharusnya kau percaya bahwa mimpi itu masih ada? Bukankah itu _tugasmu_ untuk _percaya_?

Ingin kau membenamkan diri dan membiarkan segalanya berlalu. _Ini mimpimu_ , kau hidup dalam impianmu. Suatu fakta yang seharusnya membuatmu tersenyum dan membuat hal ini menjadi indah. Bagaimana? Justru kau terhempas dari impianmu. Kau hidup dalam mimpi burukmu, yang seharusnya kau hindari.

Terkadang terbesit dalam benakmu sebuah kalimat tanya yang sungguh menohok; apa kau pantas?

Apakah kau pantas menerima semua ini? Bukan semua yang buruk, melainkan menerima awal dari segalanya?

Tentu kau sadar bahwa menjadi seorang kapten adalah tanggung jawab yang besar. Kau melihatnya sendiri –Philipp Lahm sebagai contoh. Ada seorang lagi. Dan kau melihat perbedaan di antara keduanya. Kemudian kau ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Sebastian. Apakah itu terlalu mendadak? Kau memang menginginkannya. Sebagai seorang kapten adalah sesuatu yang kau impikan sejak awal.

Seorang kapten.

Pantaskah kamu disebut seperti itu?

Jika tidak, kau tak heran jika pikiranmu terkadang memaksamu untuk membakar _captain-band_ yang kau miliki.

Namun kau tak pernah mampu untuk melakukannya.

Kau teringat dia. Huh, _dia_. Kau selalu membiarkan benakmu memikirkan segalanya, kemudian membuat jiwamu terikat akan ilusi yang tak nyata. Sungguh jahat.

Kemudian matamu menangkap sebuah cahaya dari balik tirai. Kau tak mau membukanya. Malam ini cerah, dan itu membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Bagaimana mungkin alam menertawai keadaannya? Tidak. Alam tak pernah sejahat itu. Pikiranmu lah yang jahat. Bagaimana bisa ia mempengaruhimu? Ia bukanlah wujud nyata yang berdiri di hadapanmu dan berkata _kau hancur, kau sudah menghancurkannya_ kemudian menusukmu dengan sebuah pisau dapur. Ia hanya mengikatmu untuk memikirkan apa yang ia harapkan; memaksamu untuk berpikir bahwa kau yang memang menghancurkan segalanya.

Kau. Seorang _kapten_ di klub yang bernama _Borussia Dortmund_ , yang kini terpuruk di dasar klasemen.

Jika kau mengingatnya sekali lagi, kau begitu ingin untuk meraih satu bintang di langit kemudian membakar dirimu dengan panas dari bintang itu –tunggu, kau menghancurkan mimpi anak kecil untuk meraih bintang di langit dan menaruhnya di langit-langit kamar, berharap bahwa mimpinya berubah menjadi nyata.

_Kau menghancurkannya._

Tak tahan lagi. Kau melompat dari kasurmu dan meraih sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna biru dan _snapback_ hitam biru yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas dinginnya lantai kemudian keluar dari rumahmu.

Kemana kau akan melangkah?

Biarkan kakimu yang menjawabnya –lagipula tak mungkin orang-orang akan berkeliaran saat tengah malam. Kau hanya ingin lari, _lari dari kenyataan_ , meski hanya seorang pengecut yang melakukannya. Namun kau tahu bahwa kau bukanlah salah satu dari mereka karena pada dasarnya kau memang harus kembali, _berusaha_ untuk optimis seakan semua ini _tak pernah terjadi_.

Angin malam seakan menahanmu untuk tetap di dalam rumah. Oh yang benar saja –alam ingin membuatmu terjebak di sini? _No way_. Kau akan terbangun esok pagi dengan mimpi buruk itu. Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja kau melangkah menghidar dari mereka? Dingin udara takkan menyurutkan niatmu begitu saja. Bukankah tak ada salahnya jika kau tidak peduli? Toh pada akhirnya kau akan menghadapi mereka lagi dan lagi.

Kemudian kau melewatinya, membiarkan angin malam menusuk ke dalam tiap sendi tulangmu. Kau tak peduli, menyerahkan segalanya pada kedua kakimu.

Sesekali kepalamu menengadah pada langit; tak bertanya karena langit memang takkan memberikan jawaban. Kau membiarkan langit melihatmu dengan jelas, bagaimana _hancurnya_ dirimu saat ini.

Beban kapten memang takkan pernah mudah; lalu apakah kau mampu menghadapinya?

“Hey,”

Kau tak tahu sejauh mana kau telah berjalan menyusuri trotoar sepi, tapi kau benar-benar bisa mendengar suara itu. Sejak kapan ada orang di sekitarmu? Namun kau tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan, membiarkan orang itu mendekatimu, berharap ia tak mengenalimu.

“Aku baru saja mau ke rumahmu.”

Dan kau mulai melihat ke arahnya, melihat _padanya_.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Suaramu terdengar hambar –seolah tak ada semangat. Hanya _kehampaan_ ; sama seperti hatimu. Hatimu sebagai seorang pesepakbola profesional. Dan sosok itu mendekatimu yang terpaku di bawah lampu taman, menampakkan bagaimana kedua alisnya bertaut tanda heran.

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu,” tanyanya bingung, “Sedang apa kau?”

Kau terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Inilah yang kau takutkan saat bertemu dengan orang lain; mereka akan bertanya _ngapain kau di situ_ dan kau tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Oh ayolah –mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menerima alasan macam _oh aku hanya jalan-jalan_ apalagi ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

“Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.”

Dan dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Kau sendiri memang tak tahu karena hey, kau takkan pernah bisa berbohong pada orang itu. Berbohong padanya akan menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau juga tak mengatakannya secara eksplisit, bukan? Setidaknya kau menjawab pertanyaannya dan biarkan saja orang itu mengimplementasikannya sendiri. Kau tak peduli.

Oh… tunggu, lagi-lagi kau berbohong pada dirimu sendiri.

Kau tidak peduli? Benarkah? Terus katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Mats Hummels_.

_Dasar suara sialan. Berhenti mengganggu pikiranku._

“Mats…”

Berkelahi dengan pikiran sendiri membuat kepalamu sakit. Ingin rasanya kau memutar balik tubuhmu dan melangkah meninggalkannya, namun kau tak bisa. Sosoknya selalu muncul kala kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar sejenak.

“Aku berada di Dortmund untuk memberikanmu ini,” sesaat kau baru menyadari bahwa tangannya membawa sebuah tas kecil dan mengulurkannya padamu, “dan kurasa aku tak perlu tahu bagaimana reaksimu, jadi –“

“ _Benni…_ ”

Nama itu terucap dari bibirmu, membuatnya tersihir.

Dia selalu ada saat kau membutuhkannya. Entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi _dia memang selalu ada di sana_. Kau tak bisa melupakan fakta itu. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang menghubungkan kalian berdua, namun satu hal yang pasti: _kau tidak sepenuhnya hancur._

Jika ada sebuah perekat yang membuat sebuah barang kembali utuh, _Benedikt Höwedes_ adalah perekat itu.

“ _Happy Birthday,_ Mats..”

Dan begitu ia mengeluarkan sebuah _scarf_ dari dalam tas itu dan menyelimutimu, kau hanya bisa menahan tangannya untuk tetap memelukmu.

“Hangatkan aku.”

Bahkan kau tak perlu melirih seperti itu, ia akan tetap melakukannya.

“Seorang kapten tidak boleh menyerah pada klubnya, Mats.”

Kesampingkan fakta bahwa kalian adalah musuh abadi. Kesampingkan semua fakta yang ada. Karena tak satu pun dari kalian yang membutuhkannya. Jika fakta itu menjurus pada sebuah perasaan, maka satu hal yang kau ketahui dengan pasti:

_Aku, Mats Hummels, selaku Kapten dari Borussia Dortmund, menyukai sahabatku sendiri, Benedikt Höwedes, Kapten dari Schalke 04._

Tidak. Kau takkan membiarkan pikiranmu mempengaruhimu lagi kali ini.


End file.
